The Twins Of Fate
by AngelInTheDark19
Summary: Claire's dying wish is to give her twin daughters, Leah who is not infected goes with Chris Redfield and Amelia who is infected goes with his dad, Albert Wesker. Now the twins are seperated without knowing what lies on them, Either one of them may live in illusion or reality Or death would cross their way A sequel of elevenzombiezz's Stolen Memories Please Read & Review! :D
1. The Beginning Of The Crimson Dawn

_**Hello everyone! :) This is my first fic, Ive been inspired to create stories because of my fave characters,this story is the part two of the story Stolen Memories of my good friend elevenzombiezz She's a good writer :) and I fell in love with her story XD This story is obviously dedicated to my faves and to my friends elevenzombiezz, PrimitiveNeckShaver and to the fanfictioners out there :3 (Please read elevenzombiezz's Stolen Memories, to fully catch up XD) Thankyou very much Pat! and Please enjoy this everyone :)**_

**Disclaimer:** I dont any characters,Albert Wesker,Claire Redfield and more, they belong to CAPCOM :)

**_Chapter 1_**: **_The Beginning of the Crimson Dawn_**

_**( Wesker's POV )**_

Two months have passed... since she died, The memories is always flooding my mind, every time I take a glance of our daughter, Amelia, She is the splitting image of her mother... Claire... I...

"Promise me, Albert..."

"kyaaa..."

Not again,My little sweety is playing with my sunglasses again, through the strong hue of the setting sun, this eyes of mine are illuminating it's presence, Another day will come and this world will change,and fall to the grasp of my reign, looking to the horizon, this will be painted with the strong color of blood and a new era begins,then no one will be able to commit sin or...Die...

Through the gentle wind that is coming from the balcony,the curtains of the pitch black, loses it's color by the dying sun's rays,It touches My sweetie's little Crimson eyes..."Uwahhh!" Little Amelia cried, she keeps on wiping her tearful eyes with her little fists,She grips My signature sunglasses, her favorite toy... Her crimson eyes glows immensely,looking irritated, again... She destroyed my new shades, three on a week... I hugged my daughter tightly to calm her, to my surprise Amelia is already fallen asleep,back to her crib,she make the 'Crying Glance' I know what my sweetie want,to make me play the Music box, the soft melody of 'Romeo and Juliet' filled the room and she is finally taking some nap,I kissed the forehead of my daughter and take my leave...

Back to my office,My mind cant focus on anything,lately this nightmares wont stop from haunting me,Claire's bloody Image is all i can see,My first nightmare...Me and Chris are running on a hall,Trying to find Claire and my daughters...

"Wesker, remember this! Im just here to help claire, dont you think that I forgive you for what you've done **you Bastard!**"

"Dont worry Chris, when this is over, would you care to watch your back, you will never know that your head's been snapped..."

**_"WHY YOU! IM GONNA SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL!"  
_**

"Be quiet..."Ive heard sounds of agony coming from an operating room... as I take a closer look on the window of the door,a man's face burst on the frame, showing the signs that he is slaughtered in a bad way,the bits and parts of his brain blocked the sight together with blood

"Dont tell me Wesker,this isnt the slimy worms stuffed zombies who did this shit"

"It's seems for the past years,you guess the right answer to this matter"

"Fuck your years..."

Chris made his way in first,It seems he want to shoot me with the Shotgun that he is carrying,but after he entered the room, I did not receive any word from him, so i decided to enter and surprised on what I saw... Claire... she killed the two man from the room,Her hands are covered with blood and her stomach,has a large cut on it,our children is taken away... Chris is still frozen from his spot,when Claire smiled and walks to our direction...

_**"You're not Claire! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"**_

"Im your little sister Chris... the one you **Hated** the most"

I can see that, She stressed the word Hated,and her words are full of Vengeance,This is not the Dear Heart i know...She streched her Right Arm and it turned into a sword and into her shoulder appeared a large eye and her deformed bloody hand dropped on the ground

"You're certainly not my sister,you are a **MONSTER!**"

Claire didnt feel affected to his brother's harsh words,Instead She gives him a devilish laugh

Chris didnt waste any time, He fired the shotgun at his own sister,while Claire walks towards his direction,laughing...

"**AWWW SHIIIIIITTTTT! I got no ammo left! DAMN IT!"  
**

"Ready to die _My dear Brother_?"

Claire striked her bloody sword at Chris,it hit his chest and he coughed many blood on the floor and she tossed him hardly on the nearby wall

"Wesker,It's up to you**_ now..."_**Chris said, and finally, closing his very eyes...

I cant believe it... that Claire killed her own brother... and it's in front of me... She began to walk, to face me... Her Oceanic Eyes before are full of life... now it became dull and lifeless... I began to take my serum and inject it on her but,she gripped my left arm really hard

"I will never do that, if_** I were you**_... Wesker... sometimes **nightmare** may come true..."

My Eyes are fixed on hers, Claire's eyes are turning Crimson Red, matching the color of my orbs, Then I began to think... That, _**This woman is not My Dear Heart...  
**_

_**A/N: So guys what do you think? This is my first Chappie, I hope all of you like it :) This story is originally finished and it's written in my Red Notebook ( It's Filled with RE,Tekken and etc. Fics ) I like to thank elevenzombiezz for allowing me to continue the part 2 :) Thankyou very much for reading this! Reviews are highly appreciated XD-AngelInTheDark19 :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye My Dear Heart?

_**Hello Everyone! Long time no see! :D This is getting better and better by the time, i promise! but there might be some mistakes ( Im not a perfect being! )**_

_**Sorry for the longest wait, many things happened in my dearest life and many trials that i have faced with my big twin brother :(**_

_**WOW 8 reviews im touched :) im easily moved by simple things! HeHeHe! Your review guys helps me to continue this story and improve it :)**_

_**Ummm... for the other guys who said some little word about this... im trying to make this pleasant to the fanfictioners, im trying my best :D**_

**Note: **I dont own the characters or Albert Wesker's love and some :D They belong to Capcom.

elevenzombiezz continued her part 2 of Stolen Memories, i suggest you guys watch out for fresh chapters :)

I dont want any competition againts her but im doing this from my POV ( or let's say my imaginary continuation for her amazing story ) and for my friends :D

**Chapter 2: **Goodbye My Dear Heart?

_**Wesker's POV**_

Claire didn't even take her eyes of me, I can't really turn away from her gaze, she slowly walked in my direction

"Where are my daughters!" She yelled at me with all her might

"I will never tell you Dear Heart..." Wesker said with a disapproving face, claire smirked and let out a terrible laugh, she gripped his neck and said

"Since you like playing games... ill let you in on my game"

She tossed Wesker in the nearby wall and where Chris lies and the body stumbles on the broken chair, he discovered that his left arm have injured badly because of the impact, and the other result he coughed up many blood and stands groggly holding his injured arm.

"Okay im in for your little game, dear"

Claire charged her formed arm and attacked him, Wesker dodge the attacks with lightning speed, he sprint down the hallway to parking lot, the place was huge and it was a perfect place to do the unfinished job, wesker expect the same speed to her queen, he takes a quick hide on the cars along the way. His healing abilities become slow because of minimal injections he missed, and it made him feel like human again, he can hear the approaching steps

"This is how you play it huh? this is one of the childish plays on the streets, Hide and Seek, i didnt know you like this shit, okay i'll count to ten..." Claire said and find a nearest wall to cover her blood red eyes and began to count

Wesker finds the opportunity to find some weapon on the field, he began to crush with his godly hands with the doors of the cars on the way

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

Along the red car on wesker's left, he noticed BSAA's van, it was Chris's, he wrecked the back of the van and discovered a pair of Magnum .45 with a pair of ammo, he remembered that Chris always get the necessary gun and left the non vulnerable ones

"You are such an idiot Chris... going in the war without proper knowledge, just jumping on the nonsense conclusions" wesker said looking at the spare vulnerable guns. He remembered Chris earlier, he had a big bag on his back, and the guns dropped on the ground because of the left open zipper

_Such an idiot..._

"8"

"9"

"10, Times over honey"

She turned and see Wesker standing one meter away, with guns in both hands

"Awwww... you spoil my mood, Hide and Seek is nothing without hiding! You are nothing to be called "God"" and she starts laughing

"You have to wake up Dear Heart... Dont get caught up by the virus... think carefully what you did to your dear brother... control yourself!" he said, Claire suddenly changed her face expression into deadly glare

"Dont you think that you can order me around!" Claire hits the ground and wesker backflip on the air to evade the attack, he dashed in her side and punched her it sends her flying near the couple of cars, and he fired one bullet on the crowd and said

"Goodbye My Dear heart"

The bullet made the pilled cars with Claire in it exploded in a blink of eye, the parts of it set flying in the air, and he doesnt care about the cause in his body. He turned away to head for the exit, when the sudden attack he sensed on his back

"Do we have to celebrate your death anniversary from now on, dear?" Claire said

She pushed her monsterous hand in wesker's stomach, the ground is filled with his blood, claire just stare at wesker falling from the ground... dead or alive...

_**A/N: This is my second chapter of The Twins Of Fate, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, i know the thing in your mind right now will, Wesker die or not**_**? **_**Do you have any suggestions? Feel free to tell me :D Right now the Review Button is waiting for you guys to click it! :) Thankyou guys! I really appreciate your reviews :D**_

_**I think Chapter 3 will be out next week! Thankyou Very much guys! :D**_

_**- AngelInTheDark19**_


	3. Chapter 3: Disengage Meeting

_**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late update as promised... This is the third chapter! But as an apology i make this one longer, so you guys will enjoy this chapter :D This Chapter includes and a little Amelia and Leah's Childhood scene, and Wesker dont know what's haunting him, but himself... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Note**_:_ there are a lot of gore in this chapter, so i strongly advice, to keep the drinks and snacks out when reading this chapter... ( It's up to you, if you will do this :D )_

**Sundragon**_: Hello! Thankyou for encouraging me with your kind words, i will finish this story ASAP so i hope you stick around, I love new reviewers! thankyou! You kinda remind me of my dearest friend :D_

**chris coard**_**:**__ Do it frighten you? Thankyou for your honest review :)_

**residentkilla**_: It cant be helped :D But maybe, Claire will crawl out of her grave 0.0 But im thinking something good, Dont worry i'll never kill leon :D so please stick around!_

**CeavaRose**_: You are the first Reviewer :D Thankyou for thinking that this is good, you guys gave me confidence! :) I look forward to your updates, I miss you!_

**DarkCrimsonPhantom21**_: Thankyou for your praise :D I love you brother!_

**Sherry-chan**_: Thankyou Very much! Here's the newest update! I hope you enjoy it :D_

**MiKiNoMeKo696**_: For your words... hmmm... i understand a little Filipino language so... sorry i dont remember you, but filling me any identification info, i might recognize you. Thankyou!_

_dgk;ml_

**JakeXSherryL0vR288**_: I dont know why... but...Thankyou for your kind words! Let's see... Please stay tuned to answer your question :D_

_**Note:**_** I dont own anything! The characters are all belong to capcom :D**

**Chapter 3: **_Disengage Meeting_

Wesker still lies on the ground, as Claire kicked his limp body thatsends him near the collapsing terace

"For a God to die... That's disgraceful..." She said and starts walking where Wesker was

"Get Up you BASTARD!" she yelled kicking him once again, but no to vail, she stop and growled and said

"Now, now, now you can't die now.. while im having so much FUN!" she picks him up by gripping his neck hard and lift him up in the air, a painful groan from him is her prize

"Dear Heart, I dont want to hurt you no more... Please stop now..." wesker said, while struggling free from the grasp. She loosen the painful grip in his neck a little and said

"Let me think... ummm..."

Wesker looked at her blood colored eyes, hoping that she will stop

"NO!" She replied, thus making her tighten her grip more on his neck, it might be possible that his neck will break with the force she's applying

"Dear heart..." wesker said while closing his tired eyes once again

"Dont think you can make me your doll in your little puppet show before, now i had my fun, it's time for your trip to hell... where you orignally belong!" claire said getting the life out of him, he is ready to face what they called so "Death" when

"Huh?" Wesker wakes up seeing the place is black, nonetheless, he noticed that his wounds are all gone, like nothing happened before, he stands up and search in the pitch black world he's into

"Claire! Claire! where are you?!" he said while running into an endless cycle

"You Ignorant Fool!" a familiar voice vocalize behind him, he stopped running and faced where the voice came, a smoke is slowly forming, something that familiarize him, when the smoke formed he faced...

"Who are you!? why are you imitating me?!" he said on his other self, the other Wesker sigh silently and he gave him a smirk

"Obviously... I am you... a part of you... what i do is what you do..." The other Wesker said

Wesker seem uninterested and said

"What do you want from me?" he said in his natural but cold voice

"You've gotten softer, because of that bitch... You are no longer the bad guy in the story"

Wesker gave a "Hmnph" and walks away, it sure is rediculous to talk to himself, He turned once again to his other self and said

"Im not interested with your crap"

His other self, smiled viciously and said

"Not intersted are you? let me refreshen you up for a little bit..."

The other Wesker disappeared, making the scene lighter and lighter as his crimson eyes dispises the thing in front of him, when he opens his eyes, the first thing he see is that he's the one gripping Claire's neck and he noticed the tremendous power he's applying on his beloved

"No... Claire..." he said and the next thing, his hand is moving on it's own, his hands are moving towards her chest, and in a speed, he is now gripping her heart, he loose Claire in his godly hand, he just watched his dear heart falling into the cold red battle ground.

"You... Finally..." she said with countless breaths

"Killed me..." She added

Wesker looked at the lifeless heart and squished it until it falls to the ground in pieces, the blood burst in his suit is stained in crimsons, until he realizes that he is licking the leftover blood on his hands, sucking it in a delicious manner

"Oh no..." he has the freedom from control and rushed into claire's side and said

"Dear Heart! Hang on! i'll...!"

Claire didnt let him finish instead she put her finger on his stained lips and said

"It's entirely your fault..."

"I can't do that! i love you!" he said from deep of his heart, she cough up many blood as he wiped them gently

"You killed me... You used me... You betrayed me..."

Those thorny words keeps echoing in his mind, he put his hands on his ears to keep off the words of suffering, when a sudden voice once again reigns

"Getting a hang of it? his another self said

"It feels good doesnt it? The sweet scent is tempting right?" he continued

"NO!"

"This is your true nature Wesker... you can't deny the fact..."

"It'll never be!"

"But you killed her..."

"It was an accident! Because of you!"

"Yeah" He smirked

"Because of you..." He repeated and laugh eviliy

"Fuck You! Go to hell!"

"Yeah... i look forward to it... soon... and i hope you enjoyed this... but remember, we are barely bagun..." Wesker's other self laugh again

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wesker, wesker!" a familiar voice of an woman said, she is shaking his shoulder hardly, enough to wake him up

"Arghhh... Fuck him... but..." he said and catch a glimpse of the person who woke him

"Ada... What brings you here? this must be important..." he glared at her

"I came here to deliver something from ..."

"Yeah... ok... now leave..."he said in a icy voice, she puts the suit case in the carpet ground, she was near the door and she straightly asked

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Wesker turned on his computer and began typing, not answering the given question

"You called out Claire Redfield..." she added

He gripped the mouse tightly and it shattered before her eyes

"Do you have ANY another business with me?" He shouted

Ada only shake her head in disapproval and leave the room, she sigh and said

"Heartless bastard... i wouldn't wonder why..."

Hearing ada leave he goes to his precious daughter's room once again

"My precious i'll take good care of you and love you more..." he said and kissed Amelia's forehead, he touched her soft pinkish cheeks and whispered

"I love you, My Precious..." then when he is done, he look at himself in front of the big mirror and asked

"Are you really for real?" he said in the mirror, thinking that he sounds stupid, he walks out of the room, but his reflection stays there and said

"I am absolutely real... Albert Wesker.." and then other wesker laugh evily

At Redfield Residence

"Chris!" Jill shouted, holding the crying baby in her arms

"Coming! Just a little bit..."He is pouring the milk powder in the baby's bottle

"Chris! Leah's hungry! youve been there for 10 minutes! better do it quick!" she protested

"Be there!" he replied, to test if the water is hot or warm he soaked his pointer finger on the liquid, when he is ready, he has to put the kettle in the sink, he forgots where his hand where to land, and he gripped the kettle and...

"Son Of A Bitch!"

"Chris!"

Chris sucked his finger and he is ready to shake the bottle, another accident occurs...

"Mother of all Bitches!" the contents of the milk splashed all over his face, as he cursed

"Oh no chris! you idiot! better hold Leah now" she said and chris handled the hungry infant

He watched as Jill do the thing fast, she's a _perfect_ wife indeed...

"Im sorry Jill... but boy you are good at this!" he praised her

"Not Really... I just learned all this when i babysat my friend's child" she said handling the milk for the poor baby

Chris gave the baby to Jill, and he reached the cabinet where medical equiptments are, he puts some medicine gel and rubbed the affected skin and he coated it with medical gauze, when she broke the silence

"It's been two months huh?"

"Claire's death..." he added and fixed back the supplies in the cabinet, a sudden sadness painted his face

The athmosphere between them thicken as long as the topic is Chris's sister, he glance at baby leah who is enjoying the milk and his eyes darted away

"She looks like that Motherfucker... plus she had those bad features of him, i cant believe claire entrusted her second daughter to that monster!" with much hate he pounded the table so hard that it can broke

"It is his fault that my sister died, because of that bastard!" he added with rage thus making leah cry hard

"Now what have you done, chris!"

"Dont bring this up anymore!" he protest and make his way out of the kitchen

"I wonder when you will move on chris..." jill said to herself, lullabying the sweet child on her dear arms

=-=-=-=-=-=5 years have passed-=-=-=-=-=-

Wesker was obssesed in his work through out the day when he heard someone approaching him and this little person is giggling, then small hands grabed his sunglasses

"Gotcha!"

"Sweety..." he looked at the brunette little girl, he admired her appearance, brown long straight hair, crimson eyes and her snow white skin and most of all her beautiful smile, a complete resemblance of claire

"Amelia, sweety, what is this?" he asked

"It's a game! daddy!" she said swinging his glasses on her finger

"get your sunglasses if you can daddy!" she taunts

wesker stands from his sit and said

"Okay im in for your little game my precious" he cant refuse his little princess's request

"3...2...1 get it daddy!"

And thus the competition begins, Amelia ran in a countless speed, as expected, she inherited it to her daddy, this makes wesker smile in thought, wesker's mansion is enormous, you can easily get lost. In the halfway, he heard his precious daughter near the grand garden, as expected, he arrived in the main entrance, his only track is her resonating sound of her heartbeat and her cheerful giggling, Amelia is in the abandoned tool shed

"Oh no..."

"Daddy can't find me here" she said to herself" when something bites her right hand, and it is growling like a hungry beast

"EEEEECCCCCKKKKK!"

"Amelia!" he burst in the door, finding his precious daughter, has been bitten by his doberman dog, it's not just an ordinary dog... it's infected...

"Unforgivable..." she said in an terrfying tone, as her hand is nearly in pieces, the ground drinks up the crimsons, her eyes turns into the strong hue of red, as steel like wings that comes from her back, brings the freedom of more goresome, and she smirked and stared at the dog

"Unforgivable!" she repeated, a strong force that comes from her mouth destroys the old shed, making the monsterous dog become frighten and ready to retreat, when Amelia grabed the dog in the neck and tighten an strong grip, making the dog whine, the next that her other hand transforms into an deadly sword, and ready to kill the creature before her

"Sweety stop this now!" her daddy ordered

She only smirk in response, and in the blink of eye, the dog's head seperated from where it belong, blood splashed in her body and wesker

"Amelia..."

"My true nature is..." she said, and stares at his blood colored eyes, and walks slowly towards his dear father

"Is..." she repeated with a monsterous tone and smiled evily

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this fresh chapter :D OMG! What will happen to the father and daughter now? i hope you guys watch out for Chapter 8! Thankyou for reading! and please dont forget to leave a review please! :3 i will finish the next chapter ASAP! so please look forward to it! Reviews helps me to continue to write this story, so if you have questions and etc. feel free to ask me :D Thankyou guys!

**= AngelInTheDark19 = **


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Memories

_**Hello Guys! sorry for the late update :( been busy to the upcoming exam, Im aiming to be a summa cum laude to keep my older twin brother proud and my deseased parents ( I keep a promise with them, when im young ) Hey guys! do you think Albert Wesker survived in the volcano? Me? Hell YES! I want Capcom to bring him back! how about you people?**_

**Sundragon:**_ Thankyou very much for supporting this story! I love you sis! ( Am i going too far? :D ) I love your OC's! but can i change their relation? I mean they would become Alex's daughters instead? ( I wanted Alexis to be a boy ) and can you create an account? The Fate is in your hands! :)_

**DarkCrimsonPhantom21:** _Im Flattered! :) Thankyou my twin brother! cant blame our parents, why on world did they named you Albert :D_

**Guest:**_ Here's the latest chapter! Hope you like it! :D ( Try using a name! )_

_**Note: **_I Dont own ANYTHING! :)

_**Chapter 4: **__Shattered Memories_

"Amelia..."

"My true nature is..." She said, and stares at his blood colored eyes, and walks slowly towards her dear father father

"Is..." she repeated with a monsterous tone and smiled evily, in a flash she striked her deadly mutated arm to his chest, Wesker sensed her upcoming attack and fliped back, Amelia knew her father's next action. In a blink of an eye, his arm had cut into half, revealing the bone uderneath his flesh, his dear father's blood stained her angelic face, her eyes are still glowing crimson head and let out a monsterous laugh. Blood continues to make an eerie ticking sound, He let out a painful groan, kneeling on the ground, he coughed up a pool of blood, and he can feel that his healing abilities have slowed, his heart raced and his body is burning. Amelia's blood is dangerous to him, even though they share the same blood, her virus have evolved and it was powerful than his. Her virus is like an poison to him, he tried reversing the power of the virus and make it compatible with his, so her blood cant be a threat to him, but he failed several times. When it makes contact with wesker's body, it includes when he is even injured by her or her blood is mixed with his, he can only live by 15 minutes and kill him. He remembered the time when he discovered her deadly virus

**-=-=-=-=-=-= **_**Flash back **_**-=-=-=-=-=-=**

_Wesker is busy typing on his laptop on his room, and baby amelia is playing with colorful blocks on the white carpet floor. When he glance at his precious daughter with interest, she's already have the sharp scalpel on her tiny hands, she taken it on the little drawer beside his wardrobe, there is where his important experiments are, the drawer is digital locked, it's not easy unlocking it, only wesker can. The drawer's lock has been crushed, as expected. Amelia accidentally cut her right thumb by the scalpel and he kneeled on his side and stole the thing away from her grasp._

_"Amelia, sweety, you should not play with this, it's dangerous"_

_She only stares at her father's animalistic eyes then began to cry hard. Wesker begins to wipe the wasted tears that is falling down on her face, He suddenly jolt out at her side, when she stabbed the bloody scalpel on his left arm, she quitted crying, when she saw his father is groaning like a beast, Wesker tossed away the scalpel hard on the glass door, as a result, it rained crimson glass shards. He glance at her once again and pulled a smile, he can feel the sadness on her red orbs._

_"Im okay, my precious... dont worry about..." he didnt finish his sentence, amelia's blood meets the cut on his arm, wesker shook his face with a painful expression, he can feel that his arm were burning, like an acid conquered his injury, he can feel his heart beat faster, like it was going to explode and his body is frozen by the hellish pain, he cant feel his feet and arms, his eyes is starting to blur, as he watched amelia cried again. He remembered the PG67A/W in his coat, it was a special serum that he used to maintain the virus in his body, preventing him to mutate. Wesker didnt waste any time, he grabed the serum and injects it hard on his arm, he can feel the burning inside him subdue little by little, he can feel his senses are building back and he became calm. Looking back at her, with luminous crimson eyes._

"This is how we should play it huh? daddy?" she said breaking her father's silence, on her hand, the PG67A/W is placed, tossing it up in the air and catching it, and she used her feet to smash the sunglasses near to her, wesker patted his pocket where the serum is originally placed, and realized the thing is gone, he placed his right hand on his chest, feeling the burning spread like wildfire on his body, he tsked and stands up wobbly on his spot, his two red orbs manifest the thing on her hand, he should stop this insanity and stop his daughter getting draged to hell, that he once walked to.

"Let's get started then, sweety..." he said and smirked

He has to get the serum out of her posession, and the bad thing is, that is the last serum he had. Amelia charged again, and he got on her back and kicked her, that sends her on the field of daisies, her nose has been busted due to the strong impact on the ground, blood continues to stain the white daisies turning into crimson flowers, seeing amelia is knocked down for a while, he rushed into the library to hide and rest, he can feel that his heart are about to burst, wesker remembered that he has a broken butterfly in one of the books into the history section, he wanted to run, but his legs wont cooperate this time, he walked as fast as he could and reached the section, he grabbed the book on the cover and ripped it, revealing the new deadly broken butterfly, he takes the 12 ammo, together with the gun and stopped, _I never thought the day, i will use a gun again... _he said to himself and heared the window shattered, and he heared his daughter roar like an angry beast.

"Get out daddy! Im tired of playing games!" She shouted, walking slowly on the pillars of never ending bookshelves, wesker stands on his ground behind the 40th bookshelves, ready to aim at his daughter, even it pains him to shoot at his own child, he had no choice, he has to do this. She began to slash the bookshelves and the papers of the books swayed by the rhythm of her attack, finally she slashed the 40th bookshelves, but wesker is not there, she searched the broken shelves if her father is buried in it, to her surprise he felt a gun shot on her back, and it brings more crimsons, she turned back to see his father aiming the gun and it seems he's completely tired, she smiled wickedly and charged once again to her daddy, he flipped up in the air and fired to her legs,chest and head. Amelia cried in pain, wesker rushed on her back and punched his neck, making her fall into unconsiousness. Wesker catched his daughter on his tired arms, dropping the gun on the cold battlefield. he takes the serum on her pocket and injects himself, again he is now cured, the cuts and injury on his body are now gone, like nothing happened this time. He noticed that his daughter healed up completely, leaving the blood stainted her body, still in her unconcious state, wesker hold her bridal style and kissed the forehead of his daughter and said

"I love you... My Precious... It seems our life is entwined in some ways, but im not letting you, as i promised on your mother" he whispered on her ear, and carried her away.

**A/N: **_Do You guys like it? Please watch out for the next chapter! _**Chapter 5: **_**Blood Is Thicker Than Water **_

_what would happen next? please look forward to it! Please review! Thankyou very much guys!_

**= AngelInTheDark19 =**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

_**Happy new year, Everyone! This year is the best for me! I turned 18 on january 19! time flies so fast... by the way, there is a new character in this chapter :)**_

_**well... here's the fresh chapter! ( sorry for the wait! ) :D**_

_**hope you like it guys!**_

**Sundragon:** _thankyou for your kind reviews, also thankyou for being here for me! :)_

_( Amelia hugs Sundragon tightly )_

**Amelia: **_I love your oc's Sundragon! I love you too!_

_( Leah glared at her sister )_

**Ada Kennedy 3:** _Thankyou for thinking this is good! here's the latest chapter! :)_

**Fate:** _Thankyou! It's okay! i used to do that too, :D here's the latest chapter!_

**MiKiNoMeKo696:**_ Thankyou for your kind words! im getting used to it, so it's ok, thanks for encouragement!_

**Sherry-chan:** _Ha ha ha! thanks!_

**Jessy:** _I understand, i gotta keep on practicing_

_**Note to non-account reviewers: **_just one thing, please write your name when reviewing!

_**Chapter 5:**__ Blood Is Thicker Than Water_

The dying color of the sunset, illuminates wesker's burning crimson eyes, he glance down at his daughter,_ she was my little girl indeed, _he thought of himself, he touched her blood stained face, wiping her precious blood off, making amelia regain conciousness

"Daddy... what... happ-" she didnt finish her words when wesker hugged her tightly

"Nothing... sweety... nothing... dont worry about me" he said whispering on her ear

Amelia noticed her blood stained hands, she was shocked, she knew it was her father's blood

"What... is this?" she said, her body began to tremble, then he faced her

"I just had an accident on one of the labs" he said, doing his best for her not to worry

"Daddy... it's your blood... i can smell it... what have i done? i remember im playing hide and seek with you and..." she cried, confused what really happened

"I said im okay sweety... there's nothing to worry about..."

"I hurt you daddy... i hurt you..." she cried, hiccuping from her tears

"No sweety, i promise..."

She cried and cried at her father's arms and finally, she had fallen asleep, he continued walking, then when he approached the living room, a voice of an familiar man breaks the silence

"Oh, what kind father you become... albert" a man behind him said

He walked slowly towards him, the moon's presence illuminates the face of the unknown

"Alex..." wesker said with disgust

"Oh you are much colder now than before, i wanted to celebrate our little reunion by giving you a gift that you've always wanted, brother" alex said, playing with wesker's patience

"I'm not interested... get lost" wesker replied icyly then continued walking

"But you're gonna love it! trust me" he said, then something rolled on the ground, between wesker's legs, a rotten head of an bastard old man, the worms are feasting on it's decaying flesh

"Your taste are rather than unimaginable, alex... spencer's head is not worth my while... keep it and continue serving your master... you are nothing than a dog of umbrella" wesker said coldly, putting his daughter down on the nearest couch

"Oh let me correct you dear brother, it's "we" " alex smirked

In a blink of an eye, alex punched wesker,his neck had been twisted in a unholy matter and his nose bleed a little

"How's that? brother?" alex boasted

Wesker pulled a sarcastic smile, he used his godly hands to rotate his head on it's original position and he wiped the blood off on his handsome face, then he cracked his head a little

"Is that all you've got alex? youre starting to bore me... you are nothing but a stray dog indeed" wesker said then smirked

The younger wesker had reached it's patience, his eyes begin to glow bright red

"Oh but the show's just started! the crowds gonna bow down to their new god!" alex laughed, then wesker smiled viciously

"Yeah, that would be me... im afraid you will never see the new dawn..." wesker replied

"Messing up with me, would never help, dear brother... now it's time for you to follow spencer's path!"

He charged to the older wesker, but his target are nowhere to be found,he searched by his sides, _If he's not here... then he was... _it was too late, wesker is at the mid air, then he kicked him hard on the chest, that sends him flying on the coffee table and vases, wesker only tsked. The younger wesker felt his few ribs have been broken by the impact, he coughed up a handful of blood

"What's the matter alex? i told you, this is not worth your while" wesker taunted

Alex stands groggly holding his bloody chest, then he tried his best to smile

"It's worth it brother... seeing you dying... when i kill you, im gonna chop off your head and bury it with spencer's" he said, coughing again with crimson's

"A weak pathetic creature like you could never kill me, alex... just see... i will have the last laugh"

Alex laughed hard, not minding his bad state

"No... brother... i will!"

"Human's say's "it's always free to dream" i cant take that away from you" wesker smirked

"You SON OF A BITCH!" alex screamed

He charged again at wesker, he just kicked him, then alex came flying hard on the wall again, wesker dusted off his black suit

"Alex, i can't have you damaging more of my property... get lost... you worthless dog... i pity you..." wesker said and turned away, he picked up his sleeping precious daughter from the red couch

_Damn you... albert... you're gonna pay dearly! _alex said to himself as he stands, he cough up blood again, he reached a syringe filled with a red liquid on it, he rushed on wesker's back and stabbed the syringe in his neck, wesker groaned like a wild animal, in result he dropped amelia to the floor, he grabs off the thing on his neck and thrown it away

Amelia wakes up hearing his father's cry, then she rushed in his side

"Daddy! are you alright?!" she said worryingly, the she noticed a man stained in crimson blood, she froze from her spot when she look at him in the eyes

"Awww... you're finally wake up, little amelia" alex said with a childish tone

"Amelia... run..." her father cried

"NO! daddy! i wont leave you here!" she protested

"I said GO!" he ordered

"NO! i wont leave you!" she hugged wesker tightly, then wesker pushed her away hard

"DO AS I SAY AMELIA! GET OUT OF HERE!" wesker shouted, his voice echoed on the room

"Yes, amelia, do what your father told you to... dont be a stubborn little girl, like your mother..." alex said, smiling on the little innocent child

"My... mom?" she asked eagerly

"Yes... your mom... sweety... she's Claire Redfield... i can show her to you if you come with me dear..."

"Mom...i wanted to see you"

."Amelia RUN!" wesker ordered her

Alex's gonna touch her pink cheek,then, she slapped it

"No! Mom is dead! i will never believe you!" amelia shouted

"Like father like daughter... i see..." he grabbed her arm with strong force

Wesker finds the strength, and kicked alex

"RUN!"

Amelia ran away, to alex's disappointment he kicked wesker's head hard

"You can still move? you asshole? that serum will kill you after 1 hour... have fun watching your daughter getting killed"

"You son of a bitch! how can you create a serum like this?" wesker asked violently, still squirming in pain

"From a special "Speciment" that i got recently... i knew you already know it... but im mistaken" alex said, looking at wesker in his status

"Wha-" wesker didnt finish, because of the extreme pain that he feels, like acid has become a part of his blood, this makes him unconciouss, alex smirked

"I will have the last laugh brother as i told you... Im gonna use your daughter to achieve my goal..." alex said, disappearing, hunting the poor rabbit down

Wesker opened his eyes once again

"Please be safe... Amelia..."

he said closing his tried eyes once again

**A/N: **_how is it guys? hehehe, Alex made an appearance! wesker you've got to wake up or your daughter will be Alex's another speciment! That's all for now guys! tell me what you think! REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! and please stop saying bad words! Have a happy new year everyone! I will update ASAP! this is the title of the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys! I Love You!_

**Next Chapter****: Chapter 6: **_**The Bloody Game**_


End file.
